


Tatts and Protection

by Pegggy21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, a happy fic, lOOOOve, magic protection, sterek, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Stiles and Derek exchange gifts. Inspired by my amazing friends who give me reasons to write self indulgent things all the time.





	Tatts and Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy/gifts), [IJustGoNormalSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/gifts).



Derek’s tattoo was important to him, Stiles knew. When they laid in bed he would trace it with his fingers. Alpha, Beta, Omega, it represented all he had lost. Now it was starting to mean hope. A pack remade, a family found. Stiles watched as Derek healed and used it to heal. He knew they both had a lot to heal from.  


For The anniversary of the fire Stiles wanted to do something to help make the day easier. He thought long and hard about it. He knew Derek needed a physical representation of the pack he had gained. So he cut some cord from Derek’s dad’s jacket, took some metal from the house, and pulled some of his own hair. He prayed over them, pouring his love and compassion and trust. He filled it with his protections and spirit. When he was done a bracelet was made. The Triskelion in the middle of a metal face.  


He wrapped it and drove to Derek’s loft. Derek was sitting staring at his blank TV. His face was closed off, his shoulders slumped. Stiles quietly sat next to him, uncertain if Derek wanted him there. Derek slumped over onto his shoulder, sighing. Stiles held him close and nudged the present onto Derek lap. Derek opened it lethargically and held it in his hand. He was silent too long so Stiles began explaining.  
“The cord is your dad’s jacket, you left it at my house the last time it got destroyed. The metal is from the house. And I put my hair in it. It should help prot-“ he didn’t get to finish because Derek pulled him in close. Derek held the bracelet right in his hand and kissed Stiles as a thank you. The rest of the day wasn’t quite as dark after that.

___

Derek hadn’t taken the bracelet off for two years. Stiles was with him every day now, he never had to look for him. Stiles didn’t mean to but with the talisman Derek was aware of where Stiles was at all times. It came in useful more than once.  
Stiles had been down for a few weeks. It was the anniversary of his mother’s passing and his dad was doing marginally worse. In typical Stiles style he hadn’t said anything. 

Derek noticed in smaller things. He was staring out of windows, lost in thought. When they kissed Stiles wasn’t as responsive. He was more clingy, but trying not to be. Derek had woken up with Stiles koala-ing onto him every morning.  


Derek has taken so much solace in his token and all that it meant. On the full moon Derek made his own. He got a shirt from John and used it for the cord, the metal from an old Jeep part, and the hair from his wolf. On the full moon he found a ritual to power it. With the moon it would gain protection, and the closer it was to Derek the stronger he would be. He also poured his spirit into it. He used all Deaton’s knowledge and his own to make sure it was equal to the gift Stiles had given him,  
Stiles had moved in a year ago, and they tried to eat dinner every night together. That night Derek slid the wrapped bracelet to Stiles. When Stiles opened it tears rolled down his face. They both knew. These were better than any rings, any ceremony. This was forever. They were forever.


End file.
